Unknown Feeling
by claudiarice
Summary: A story of new love. rikuxoriginalcharacter. shonen ai...maybe yaio...
1. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Riku or any other characters from Kingdom Hearts…But I do own Julian so don't steal him please!

**Julian**

It was dark. I set alone in the blackness as black as my withered heart. My heart has never known love, not from my parents nor from any one else. I am utterly alone in this black pit of despair. My mother told me earlier that we would be moving away from this "lovely" city of sin to a small tropical "wasteland" far away from any of the people I might have considered friends. My life is officially over.

**Riku**

I set at my desk in the front of the room. Nothing about this day seemed different from any other. Until Mrs. Nunley announced that we had a new student.

"Alright everyone, attention! We have a new student today. His name is Julian."

As soon as she said his name I felt a tug deep inside

…_Weird…Maybe I'm hungry or something…_

She kept rambling on about where the new guy was from and stuff like that. Finally she announced, "Please come in Julian."

Julian

I waited outside my new classroom reflecting on what happened earlier this morning…

"What the hell are you wearing?" my mother said disgustedly.

"Mom, I believe they call them clothes."

"Young man, I swear if you ever smart off to me like that again, your sorry ass will be out that door quicker than you can blink! Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother dearest. May I go to school now? I wouldn't want to be late on my first day." I said with as much sugary sweetness as I could.

"Whatever, we'll continue this when you get home."

As I walked out and slammed the door I yelled, "I can hardly wait!"

I don't know what problem she had with my clothes…well maybe I did. My black shirt was very tight and left nothing to the imagination. My pants were low cut like a girl's, but didn't show my boxers giving the allusion that I might not be wearing anything underneath. They didn't fit my legs like a second skin, but they were tighter than most boys would wear. My boots were black and caked with mud. Yeah I could see why my mom was pissed. Finally I heard the teacher say, "Please come in Julian."

Here goes nothing…

**Riku**

I don't know why but I took in a deep breath and held it. The door slowly opened and quickly closed again. No one had come in…

**Julian**

For some reason I was suddenly very nervous.

_What reason do I have to be nervous…I don't know anyone here so they don't know about the things I did in my last town…so what's the problem…_

I slowly opened the door and the shut it...

**Riku**

_What was up with that...why didn't he come in? Is he scared or something?_

I laughed silently to myself. I imagined a little geeky boy standing on the other side of the door…then he walked in…

He was far from geeky. His hair was long and curly and it looked so black it seemed to be blue. His facial features were extremely elfish in nature. You know the high cheek bones, thin eyebrows, and pale, milky, white skin. His eyes were an extremely pale icy blue that reminded me of icebergs.

_Maybe I could melt that icy look in his…! What the hell was that! Why am I thinking this! I'm not GAY like that freak Cloud! …Wow I really like the way that shirt clings to his chest…are those abs I see…ARGH! There I go again. What is with me today?'_

Then Mrs. Nunley who is ever so nice said, "Julian why don't you take a seat by Riku."

Julian just nodded his head sending his black curls cascading around his amazing face. I raised my hand to signal who I was. He saw me and smiled.

_Oh My God! His smile is so amazing and very, very, sexy…ARGH NOT AGAIN! Am I turning into Cloud!_

**Julian**

I slowly opened the door and walked into the unknown classroom beyond. The first thing I saw was the most amazing person I had ever seen. He had these wonderful intense green eyes, soft silver hair and the best body I had ever seen…and trusts me I've seen a lot.

_My God he is so gorgeous! _I thought immediately. _Hopefully I'll get to sit next to him._

Sure enough the nice, wonderful teacher said, "Julian why don't you take a seat by Riku."

I nodded my head quickly and looked around to find this Riku boy. Then the silver haired sex god raised his hand signaling that he was Riku! I couldn't not smile at him as I walked over and took my seat. I could tell this was going to be a great day.

Okay you guys this is my first fic. so hopefully it wont suck! Please review it you guys and tell me if you like it and give me ideas!


	2. The Begining of the Chemistry

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters in it! Oh and Julian is of my own creation, from my small little brain! So do not steal him because it took me forever to think of him!

Author's Notes: Okay this is a short chapter told from Riku's point of view! I do not really have any ideas of how to go about continuing the story so give me some ideas and I'll give you chocolate!

Chapter 2

The class period was horrible! Mrs. Nunley paired me up with Julian for the chemical mixing project. I had to spend the whole class period with the sex god! I sat there and tried to concentrate on the chemicals I was trying to mix when Julian spoke.

"Um, Riku, I hate to tell you but you're going to blow the school up if you mix those to chemicals together!"

'_Wow! Julian is so smart and attractive. I wonder if he would go out with me. Shit, there I go again! I really need to figure out what is wrong with me!'_

Julian was trying to explain which chemicals to use, but I was to far in La-La Land to notice. Julian finally got tired of talking to a brick wall (me) and leaned over to mix the chemicals himself. While he was doing this, he placed the front of his body against the side of mine.

'_Oh my god, I think I'm going to die! God I would so fuck him if I ever got the chance! Damn, I might as well admit it…I am so gay.'_

Okay that is all for this chapter! Sorry its so short! Please review and I'll try to update soon!


	3. The Next Move

Okay here is the next chapter of Unknown Feeling! I hope you guys like it!

Preview: Kairi is introduced. Julian is believed to have slept his way to the top. Riku and Julian…well you'll just have to read and find out!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The day pasted slowly after Chemistry. Nothing eventful happened (as in me getting to see Riku again). The bell rang signaling the end of Sixth period. I looked down at my schedule.

'Let's see. Hmmm it looks like I have Band next! No where was the band room again?"

While I tried to remember where it was, I caught a glimpse of silver. I turned and saw Riku walking with a large4 case in his hand.

'Wait a second! That is a saxophone case! HOLY SHIT! Riku is in the Band!"

I decided the best course of action was to follow him and not be caught!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'Finally Seventh period!'

I walked down the hall with my saxophone case in hand.

'I can't wait to play Great Locomotive Chase today! Kairi better not screw up her solo today!'

Suddenly it felt like someone was watching me. I turned around quickly and saw Julian following me!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'Oh crap! He's seen me!'

My face immediately turned blooded.

"Um. Hiya Riku! This is the way to the band room, right?"

He looked down at my Clarinet case and said, "Yeah. You should have said something though. Someone might have thought you were stalking me."

"Me stalk you. You wish."

We started walking toward the band room. The rest of the way there not a single word passed between us. However, looks were a different matter. I would glance at him when he was staring off into space. Then he would look at me and turn away before I looked back.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we reached the band room.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

We finally entered the band room.

'God that was so awkward. Why did I keep looking at him?'

I looked around for Julian but he had already begun conversing with our band director, Mr. Leonhart.

'He seems to be standing rather close to Julian. What is he saying and why do I care! Oh, wait I already concluded that I am gay. I guess that means I like Julian.'

I was jarred out of my thoughts by someone jumping on my back.

"Why do ya look so glum Ri-ku?"

"Hey Kairi. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. How come you didn't call me last night?"  
"I had homework."

She got down off my back and looked me in the eye.

"Riku, do you really want to continue our relationship? I mean you  
haven't even kissed me yet!"  
"Kairi, I'm not sure. I'm having a hard time right now. I'm trying to  
figure out who I am."  
"So, I guess this means were over, right."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Kairi."

Then Julian walked over.

"Hey what's up? Who's the cutie Riku?"  
"Oh that's Kairi."  
"Hi", she said while blushing madly.  
"Kairi", he smiled when he said her name, "I like it. Its very  
beautiful just like you."

With that he walked away to put together his Clarinet.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'Well that was fun. I loved the look on Riku's face when I started  
flirting with whets-her-face.'

Mr. Leonhart had informed me that the girl on Riku's back was his  
girlfriend. With that bit of useful information in my head, I couldn't  
pass up the chance to try and steal away his girl. I began to prepare  
myself for my chair placement test. I was going to be asked to play all  
twelve major scales and six minor scales two octaves or more. Also I  
would have to play a "prepared piece" (which would be sight-reading for  
me) and sight-read. I warmed-up by playing long tones and then went  
into Mr. Leonhart's office.

"Please play you C scale."  
'Here goes nothing.'

Fifteen minutes later I emerged with a smug grin on my face. I had  
gotten a perfect score of one hundred and was first chair. Rikus  
girlfriend rand over and asked, "How did you do?"

"Well Kairi." 'I think that's her name.' "I got a one hundred and I'm  
first chair."  
"You GOT a one hundred! Mr. Leonhart never gives higher than a ninety!  
I mean Riku's the best sax player around and he only gets an eighty  
nine!"  
"Really. Maybe I'm just that good."  
"Oh by the way you'll be sitting next to me since I'm second chair now!"  
"Great!" I said with fake happiness.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Julian came out of Mr. Leonharts office fifteen minutes later with a  
wicked grin on his face. Kairi bounced over to him and began talking  
rapidly. From what I could hear Julian got a one hundred and was now  
first chair.

'I wonder how he got first chair. Earlier Mr. Leonhart was staring at  
him like he was a piece of meat. Hmmm. There is no way he is that  
great of a Clarinet player!'

Julian and Kairi walked off to their seats to get ready for class. A  
second later I heard a piercing scream. Kairi was yelling, "OMG that's  
a vintage R-13! OMG!"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"What do you mean 'What about it'? Those things cost a million gazillion  
dollars!"  
"Well my family is better off than some people."

'God this Kairi girl is really getting on my nerves! How can Riku date  
her? He should go out with me! We could have so much fun ()  
together.'

Kairi sulked off to talk to someone else. Then Riku came over.

"Hey Julian, do you like Kairi? Because if you do you can have her. We  
just broke up."

"What makes you think I would want to date that bimbo anyway! Riku", I  
walked closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm gay."

With that said I walked to my set to get ready to play; leaving the  
dumbstruck Riku to realize the possibilities that came with what I just  
confessed.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'He's gay? OMG! OMG!'

I was so busy rejoicing that I didn't see Mr. Leonhart count us off. I  
missed the first two measures so I began to count my rest. I was  
leaning down to cover my ears (Kairi's solo was coming up) when I heard  
the most wonderful sound.  
'Wow Kairi has gotten much better! Oh wait! That's Julian! Maybe he  
didn't fool around with Mr. Leonhart to get first chair. Maybe he  
really is that good of a Clarinetist!'

(After School)

I was walking alone to my car when I spotted something. Someone was  
leaning on my car! My brand new car! I was getting ready to kick some  
ass when I realized it was Julian.

"What does he want? Why is my heart racing? Oh damn it my pants are  
getting too tight! (claudiarice: If ya get what I mean! )"

I walked over and thanked the lord that it was winter and I had on a  
long coat.

"UM Julian, what are you doing?"  
"Waiting for you."  
'What! He was waiting for me!' "Uh is there something you want?"

He took a step closer.

"Yes Riku. I want you."

And with that he closed the distance between our lips.

'OMG he's kissing me! This is my first kiss!'

At first it was slow and way to chaste for my taste. Then he pushed me  
up against the car and deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth. It  
felt so good that I couldn't help myself! I could feel him smirking.

'I wish this would never end!'

He pulled away and smiled his dazzling smile and began to walk away.

"Hey Julian!"

He turned around sending his black curls flying.

"Yes."  
"Do you want to come over?"  
"Hell yes!"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

There might be lemon in the next chapter if you guys review! or maybe not who knows! You'll just have to read and find out!

Julian: Damn it woman! I better get some action in the next chapter or I'll…

Claudiarice: (walks up behind Julian and pretends her hand is a gun) You'll what.

Julian: Nothing you wouldn't kill off your own creation would you?

Claudiarice: You never know!

Julian: goes off and sulks in a corner with Riku She is so mean!

Riku: Well she is the creator of the story she can do with us what ever she wants!

Claudiarice: Oh really now!


End file.
